finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greatsword
, a recurring Greatsword.]] The Greatsword, or Great Sword, is a recurring weapon class and weapon in the Final Fantasy. The weapon class often features in games with some sort of speed statistic, where the Greatswords are stronger than the normal sword types, but make the user slower. However, Greatswords are usually equipped two-handed weapons. In essence Greatswords are stronger and heavier versions of the ordinary swords. Recurring Greatswords include the Greatsword, the Claymore, the Ragnarok, the Tournesol, and the Hardedge. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Great Sword is a weapon from the original ''Final Fantasy. Known as Giant Sword in the original NES translation and Claymore in the Origins, it is a mid-ranked sword which is effective against Giant type enemies. It adds 21 to Attack power and can be found in Mount Gulg. ''Final Fantasy V The Great Sword, also known as the Regal Cutlass, is a mid-level sword with 54 Attack and 57 Hit. It can be bought in Castle Surgate for 8,400 gil, or found in Castle of Bal. Final Fantasy VI The Great Sword, originally known as the Regal Cutlass, is a low-level sword and the second-weakest sword in the game. It has an Attack power of 54, and it can only be equipped by Terra, Edgar, and Celes. The Great Sword can be found in South Figaro and purchased in the World of Balance at South Figaro and Narshe for 800 gil. Final Fantasy XI The Greatsword is a weapon located in the Great Swords weapon class. Great Swords do average damage and have an average delay for a two-handed weapon, like the Swords do for an average one-handed weapon. Great Swords can be equipped by Warriors, Paladins, and Dark Knights, and the Greatsword itself can be equipped by all three. The Greatsword is fairly weak in comparison to other Great Swords. The Greatsword +1 is not very different at the same level, while doing slightly more damage with a smaller delay. Great Sword is also a type of combat skill that determines the Accuracy and Attack for Great Swords. Final Fantasy XII The Greatswords are a weapon class in ''Final Fantasy XII. They are strong swords that are two-handed and do not show up until later in the game's storyline. The weakest Greatsword, the Sword of Kings, is only obtained in the Stilshrine of Miriam with 30 Attack points. Final Fantasy XII's Greatswords differ from other in the series, by having an unusually high rate of attack; much faster than regular, one-handed swords. In the International Zodiac Job System, the Knight has access to all greatswords while the Red Mage and White Mage have access to a few. Also, the Sword of Kings, Treaty Blade and the Wyrmhero Blade can be equipped by any character, regardless of their job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Greatswords is a weapon class in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It includes eleven weapons, all two-handed, and generally stronger than the one-handed, ordinary sword counterparts. They are equipable by Hume Soldiers and Paladins. They are cheaper to purchase at Cyril and Sprohm. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Greatswords return as an edged weapon class in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Greatswords are two-handed versions of normal swords, similar to the Broadswords of the game, though both available to a different selection of Job classes. ''Vagrant Story Great Swords are a weapon class in ''Vagrant Story. They generally have higher risk factors than Swords and Daggers, are stronger, have a longer Range, and stunt the player's Agility. All Greatswords are edged. One of the strongest two weapons in the game is a Great Sword, the Holy Win is on par with the Halberd Great Axe. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Greatswords are a weapon class from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, including the weapon, Greatsword. Greatswords are stronger than ordinary swords. The Greatsword weapon is a level 8 Greatsword. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Greatswords are a weapon class from ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Like the original game, greatswords have a higher Attack boost than other swords, but they give a minor decrease on Defense. The Greatsword weapon is a level 1 Greatsword that provides +11 Attack and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 1,300 gil.